Switch Blades and New Days
by punkkhaos
Summary: After reaching his limit,Pony runs away from Tulsa to change himself for the better. Will Pony change for the better,or will he become the new Dallas Winston.


Hey guys!

I'm starting a new fan fiction that has the same concept as -Sabrikittie's fanfiction A New Ponyboy- but its my take.

Full credit goes to Sabrikittie.

disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders.

Chapter One

When I stepped out of the Dingo I had two things on my mind, a ride home and the new Buddy Holly album.

Scanning my surroundings I concluded that no fellow greasers were around to give me a ride home, sighing in irritation I began to walk the seven blocks to my home. After last summer Darry had made sure I learn my lesson about walking alone at night, I'd never put Johnny or Dally in danger again. After both of them recovered, I made a promise to myself never to use violence again. _Oh how wrong I'd be._

After kicking a single pebble down the dark paved for a good three block I vaguely heard the rumble of a certain vehicle that any greaser in the state of Oklahoma has come to know. The soc filled blue mustang.

"Hey,white trash!" a voice rang out causing me to snap my head in one swift motion.

It was Randy Anderson and the rest of his minions,you see after the west side social learned Johnny and Dally weren't dead, all chaos broke loose.

"Hey, murderer we're talking to you" Randy shouted out of the mustang giving me a vengeful look.

After being jumped so many times I learned talking back doesn't help, so I picked up my pace to a light sprint to make it the four blocks home.

_SCREECHH!_

Before I could register the sound of the mustang coming to a hard stop, I was being pinned against the hard pavement.

"grease I suggest next time we speak to you respond" Randy seethed as he pulled a switchblade against my tender throat, before I could sarcastically respond his four other friend that were dress in madras and white pants began to beat me like a new punching bag.

After a minute of trying to take the beating like a man, I finally let out a scream.

"DALLY, DARRY, SODA ANYONE!"

_WACK!_

_"_Horseboy shut up no ones going to help trash like you." Randy snorted as be dragged his switch blade along my throat, which made me close my eyes from the confusion and the blood loss.

Laying there as the continued to keep beating me, I heard the familiar pounding of converse on the pavement, causing me to smile because _the cavalry was coming._

"Hey! Get off him!" A thick accent yelled. Smiling I realized it was Dallas Winston, Oklahoma's toughest hood.

Suddenly in a daze, I was being pulled into the arms of someone who vaguely smelled like menthol cigarettes. Johnny Cade. During this last year Johnnycake had change for the better, physically. After the doctors scared us to high heavens that he would neve move again and a good six months of physical therapy, Johnny started lifting weights to build muscle mass. He was no longer scrawny Johnnycake, he was Jonathan Cade,the east side greaser who saved murdered a social and saved kids from a burning fire. Mentally I frowned,everyone was getting better while I was the wimpy little kid who always got jumped.

I really needed to change, I mean I'm the same stupid kid I was before my parents died and that says a lot. Coming to the harsh conclusion that I need to change, I huffed.

_SLAM!_

Hearing the screen door close in a furry I snapped my eyes open,only to see Johnny carrying and gently placing me on the worn couch.

"Dang it Ponyboy, you can't keep doing this!" Darry yelled as the vein on his neck began to stick out.

Perplexed, I responded in the same way.

"Doing what exactly!?"

By this time the gang was standing in the doorway with straight faces,minus Sodapop who had a worried look plastered all over his face. Scanning throughout the face I returned back to my angry older brother.

"Ponyboy, you know what I mean! You can't keep walking around like you have no freaking brain! I swear to god, maybe you should have just gone to the state!" Darry yelled in an orotund in the gang stood still as we all processed what Darry had said, until Dallas piped up.

"Yea! Superman's right here, you have to get tough!"

_"-maybe you should have gone to the state"_

_"-you have to get tough"_

I stood there in silence as everyone stared at each other, I had finally received the message my whole "family" wanted me to get.

I Ponyboy Curtis was not wanted.

In a fit of rage I smashed past Darry and straight into my shared bedroom slamming the door and locking it in the process. Throwing myself onto my bed, I started to let the tears flow freely. I was some wimp who couldn't protect themselves; no wonder the gang hates me. After thinking, I came to the conclusion the only way I could make anyone happy was to leave, not as in death as in leaving Tulsa.

Jumping up in a hurry I pulled out the duffle bag that dad and I used when camping and began shoving some basic goods in. After grabbing the wad of cash I had saved up, I turned to leave, only to be stopped at the window by a nagging feeling. I had to at least say goodbye.

Sighing I turned to my night stand, pulling paper out of the drawer to beginning to write.

_Dear Guys,_

_I have no idea why I'm writing this, because I know you all don't care. Anyway I'm leaving and I don't know if I'll ever come back, I mean who wants me? I know I am a wimp, but either I'm going to end up dead or I will change for the better. No matter what might happen guys I at least had to say goodbye, so here it goes._

_Goodbye,_

_Ponyboy Curtis_

Standing up I threw the note on my bed, unlocked my door, and opened the window leading to my new future. Taking a large breath I hoisted myself up and out of the wooden framed window and into the darkness of night with two things on my mind, getting to the train and my hazy future.

Scary, how in a matter of a few seconds your whole life can change.


End file.
